MOLESTIA PERSONAL
by liiliannahyuga
Summary: inocerda ya no puedes engordar mas eso es imposible-.........-practicamente seras tu ,solo tu eres la culpable de todo........-te casaras con migo,lo quieras o no.
1. Chapter 1

_hoola este es mi primer fic me tomo mucho tiempo decidirme a escribir(hace un año que leo fics en fanfiction) uno ,no creo que termine siendo de mui buena calidad, pues se me ocurrio una tarde que no tenia nada que hacer ,pero ira evolucionando con el tiempo claro jajam dejen rewies por fa para ver si les gusta o no es que no estoi mui convencida con esto de hacer fics pero aqui esta un intento espero que les guste  
_

**MOLESTIA PERZONAL**

Flash black

_-si asi es pero ya termine con todo ,tengo que regresar, ya no queda nada mas que hacer , bueno si aun queda algo que hacer, pero eso se __dará con el tiempo ,sino es que yo lo apresuro –_ pensó maliciosamente el Uchiha .

Caminada lentamente por uno de los mas transitados caminos que llevan a konoha el cielo estaba oscureciendo, prácticamente estaba a punto de hacerse de noche,y el no tenia ni la mas mínima prisa en llegar ,quería festejar su victoria pero... De pronto se acordó de algo …algo que no le agradaba mucho que digamos...pero no podía hacer nada lo echo estaba echo..Pero ya no quiso recordar eso pues con el mas mínimo recuerdo hacia que le doliera la cabeza así que prefirió recordar su pasado ,

Su pasando e konoha cuando formaba parte del equipo 7 junto con el hiperactivo rubio y la molesta pelirrosa

Después de una media hora sus pasos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, los ambus se extrañaron de verlo pero la hokage les avía dado ordenes de dejarlo pasar y darle el recado de que fuera directamente a su despacho.

-uchiha-

-hmp- contesto con uno de sus ya comunes monosílabos

-la hokage ha mandado que vaya a su oficina en cuanto llegue-

-mp- contesto el pelinegro un poco enojado.-_hmp-,_ pensaba-_ apenas regreso y ya esta molestando la hokage-._

Rápidamente se encamino al despacho de la hokage, toco la puerta y escuchó una vos

-pasa-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si prácticamente esa semana avía estado perfecta, primero tenten ahora ino que rayos pensaban ¿que ella era la doctora corazón ?..Pues se deberían de dar cuenta de que no lo era.

Desayunaba apresuradamente al parecer el despertador no avía sonado ¡iba una hora retrasada! Pero no le importaba ayer había trabajado mucho ayudándole a su maestra a hacer su trabajo pues la hokage al parecer se había tomado mas de una docena de botellas de sake. Así que esta hoy no la podía regañar .

Termino de desayunar y salio rumbo al hospital al llegar se encontró con una enfermera llamado miko

hola –saludo la pelirrosa-hay algún paciente nuevo –

pues en realidad no lo hasta ahora no ha llegado nadie- contesto con un gran bostezo.

Ahh gracias miko – dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta mi trabajo- dijo en un susurro, lo aceptaba era la mejor de todas, bueno claro tal ves exceptuando a su maestra tsunade, pensó rápidamente.

Al terminar el día fue directo a la casa de su rubia amiga , pues la había invitado a cenar a su casa, llego y entro pues ya tenia llave.

-cerda, ya llegue- grito fuertemente pues lo mas seguroes que ino estuviera dormida

- ahhh frentona no grites, que no estoy sorda- contesto una molesta ino.

- mm pues últimamente duermes tanto que pensaría que no haces otra cosa – dijo sakura burlonamente –y que era eso que te paso que tanto deseas contarme.

-pues nada, solo que el idiota de kiba se fue de misión y que no quiero estar sola en

Casa, te puedes quedar unos días con migo- pregunto ino rezando para que sakura dijera que si.

-mm, si claro tonta-jaja

- esta bien que te parece si comemos algo mientras vemos TV-

-claro para la cerda todo - dijo con una risita

Fueron a la cocina para a prepararse a lo que parecía toda una tarde llena de golosinas , de comida y TV. Regresaron rápidamente a la sala y se acomodaron ,prendieron la TV y toda la tarde la dedicaron a estar allí comiendo y viendo una película romántica.

-oye sakura-había llamado la rubia

-que pasa cerda, ya no quieres mas palomitas por que piensas que te pondrás mas gorda? , créeme que mas ya no se puede- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirrosa

- claro que no frentona – dijo ofendida -es que el otro di a recordaba cuando eran el equipo 7, tu naruto, y sasuke.

- mm si es verdad eso fue hace bastante tiempo- contesto la pelirrosa un poco melancólica

- y sasuke-kun ¿ya no sientes nada por el? –

- claro que no ino cerda eso ya lo supere desde hace tres años – dijo la pelirrosa

- hace tres años que me di cuenta de que nunca volvería- hablo mas para ella misma que para ino

pues creo que deberías saber que el regreso – dijo con precaución la pelirrosa

¿Qué? Sasuke regreso?, pero cuando – dijo una muy sorprendida sakura

Pues hace exactamente cuatro días- dijo la rubia asiendo cuantas con los dedos

¿Y la hokague lo recibió?- pregunto sorprendida ,recordando como sasuke había estado apunto de matarlos a ella , sai

Pues no lo se la verdad, la hokague ha de tener sus razones, por que sasuke también mato a orochimaru y a itachi ,creo que ella debió contar eso- dijo ino recordando lo que había escuchado de unos ambus

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

si aqui en casa por fin dispuesto a hacer lo que prometi ..._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

-idiota, no me llames así- grito una pelirroja al mismo tiempo que le aventaba un plato a un muy divertido suigetsu.

-paren ya- grito un molesto el uchiha,-no quiero que destruyan mi casa , si se quieren matar vallan afuera- pues karin y suigetsu estaban peleando tirándose platos vasos etc.

-Pero sasuke-kun no quieres estar con migo- pregunto karin haciendo una vos sexy y acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro

-hmp – gruño- karin fuera de mi vista- dijo un poco hastiado de la pelirroja

-o vamos sasuke se que me deseas- dijo karin besando a sasuke

-quítate ahora- dijo el pelinegro exasperado, activando su sharingan

- claro sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirroja asustada

-_regalada-_ pensó el pelinegro, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado y caminando hacia el bosque para entrenar.

Caminaba tranquilamente pensando si iba empezar a entrenar con su katana o con kunais ,

-temmee- un grito eufórico lo saco de su ensoñación

- hmp- que quieres naruto – dijo sin mucha emoción, pues el rubio ya había llegado hasta el uchiha.

-jajaja haii teme, que bien saludas a tu mejor amigo hhee – dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-hmph- dijo sasuke sin darle importancia

- oh creo que tu vocabulario no ha aumentado nada- se burlo un rubio, dejando mostrar una gran sonrisa

-hmp-volvió a responder el pelinegro

-ohh sasuke parece que venias a entrenar, ¿que te parece si entrenamos juntos?

-hmp, es la primera cosa interesante que has dicho en todo este tiempo, baka- contesto el uchiha poniéndose en posición de defensa………..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque viendo las nubes, definitivamente tendré que alejarme de shikamaru, pensó la pelirrosa. Se pareo de la banca y miro a su alrededor, prácticamente era un día hermoso había sol, un hermoso sol a decir verdad, la reconfortaba mucho , volvió a sentarse en la banca y miro detenidamente las flores del parque , había de todo tipo de florees miró la gente pasar, algunos novios tomados de la mano, al verlos su mirada se entristeció pues, le hizo recordar a sasuke, a sasuke el cual después de tanto tiempo por fin había regresado a la aldea. Una silenciosa lagrima, surco su mejilla al recordarlo y prefirió, pararse e irse a su casa.

El heredero de los uchiha regreso a su mansión y encontró con que hebi (se que ahora se llama taka pero ese nombre no me gusta) estaba dormido. Se dirigió a su habitación se puso el pantalón de ju pijama ,no se puso camiseta y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, tomo una botella de vino que estaba a su derecha en una mesita y se sirvió una copa, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero le dolia unpoco la cabeza

-sasuke-kun dijo una vos conocida para el moreno

-que quieres karin , no estoy para tus jueguitos- dijo un poco molesto – pero pensandolo bien , no estaria mal pasasr un buen rato con la regalada , penso pervertidamente el uchiha menor.

- pues no se tal ves hacer algo con tigo- dijo una karin con vos sexi

- cuando terminemos no me molestes mas – dijo sasuke fastidiado

-claro sasuke-kun – dijo karin felizmente por que sasuke aceptara.

Karin tomo desprevenido a sasuke mientras este dejaba la copa en la mesita. Y le dio un apasionado beso ,lleno de lujuria ,y deseo, sasuke le correspondió de la misma forma , pues los hombres tienen sus necesidades ,y el era un hombre con unas necesidades muy grandes,, tomo de la cintura a karin y l apretó contra si mientras su lengua y la de karin se entremezclaban en un lujurioso beso, le quito el short de un tirón, mientras tocaba sus piernas, ella jalo el pantalón del poseedor del sharingan , el cambio de lugar sus manos y las pocisiono en los pechos de karin sobre la blusa d esta, mientras sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca de ambos, le quito la blusa y el sujetador, viendo los pechos blancos de la _regalada_ ,y los pellizco fuertemente haciendo que de la garganta de esta saliera un gemido de dolor entremezclado con placer, los masajeo con ambas manso mientras esta apretaba los puños del pacer , que sasuke con sus salvajes caricias hacia en ella , sasuke bajo su cabeza y con sus dientes mordió el pezón de ella tan fuertemente que este sangro, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda, quito la ultima prenda interior que le quedaba a karin y fuertemente metió dos de sus dedos en la oscura cavidad de la chica y los empezó a sacar y a meter salvajemente , ella no hacia otra cosa mas que gemir

-_ella lo quería no -pensó el al escuchar un gemido de dolor en karin – acaso pensaría que iba a ser cuidadoso y lindo con ella , jajá por favor ,la palabra cuidadoso solo la use en mi venganza contra itachi , y lindo no esta en mi vocabulario- pensó el chico mm pero ya me aburri asi que...._

_-_vete karin -dijo seriamente el uchiha

-¿que? pregunto una mui confundida karin.

-que te largues de mi habitacion- dijo sasuke mientras se quitaba de encia me karin y se puso su ropa

-pero sasuke......-

-que te largues- dijo dandole la espalda -ahora- volvio a decir el pelinegro volvenando a verla y activando el sharingan

si-sii claroo sasukke-k kunn- dijo karin levantandose rapidamente del piso ,junto su ropa y se fue.

-_hmph- _se me quiitaron las ganas , karin ya no me satisface.


	3. Chapter 3

se levanto refunfuñando hoy era el día de la misión mas difícil de su corta vida se fue al baño y abrió el la llave del agua caliente , no es que odiara el agua fría solo es que no le gustaba bañarse con ella tardo escasos cinco minutos en bañarse salio del baño con su ropa para irse de misión, su maestra tsunade le había advertido lo difícil que podría ser cualquier paso en falso y podía morir , pero ella era la única indicada para hacer ese trabajo, por lo tanto tenia que ir sola , tomo su mochila la cual ya había preparado con días de anticipación, reviso que estuviera todo lo que necesitaría , no quería ningún fallo , no le convenía ni a ella ni a nadie. Abrió la puerta y salio directo a la salida de konoha preguntándose si algún día volvería a entrar por allí

**Agosto**

**Septiembre**

**Octubre**

Habían pasado tras meses desde que la pelirrosa se Avia ido tuvieron noticias de ella los primeros dos meses pero hacia 4 semanas que no tenia ninguna noticia de ella y eso la tenia de un muy mal humor , había decidido no apresurarse y esperar pero ya era hora de hacer algo , naruto había estado muy mal últimamente y no había dejado de molestarla preguntando por Sakura , pero… el no era el único ,todos se habían preocupado , se levanto de su silla y todo unos pergaminos en los cuales venían los informes de la misión de la pelirrosa, , el primer pergamino y leyó lo que en el describía.

la primera semana de la misión había sido perfecta , había encontrado la guarida de akatsuki o lo que quedaba de akatsuki su maestra la hokague tsunade le había predicho lo difícil que era esa misión , que si daba un paso en falso iba a morir, pero Sakura estaba muy convencida de que iba a ser fácil , pero por lo visto se complico no le quedaba otra que mandarlo a el a ayudarla.

rápidamente le hablo a un recién ingresado ambu el cual llego rápidamente haciendo gala de sus habilidades como shinobi

tocaron la puerta

-pase- dijo la rubia al saber de quien se trataba

-hokague-sama- me ha mandado llamar.

- si sasuke tengo una misión importante para ti mas que una misión es un favor, eres el único el cual podría ayudarme.

-de que trata la misión- pregunto sasuke rápidamente

-debes traer a Sakura de regreso, has todo lo posible por traerla viva-

- así que esto es, mas un favor que una misión- dijo el pelinegro pensativo

- en efecto sasuke- dijo una muy triste rubia

-por lo tanto tengo el derecho de pedir uno a cambio- dijo astutamente sasuke

-eso depende sasuke por que no olvides que la hokague soy yo y después de todo esto sigue siendo una misión.

-eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero algún día yo también necesitare un favor a cambio,espero y lo recuerde- sasuke dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esta era su oportunidad, tenia que ir a buscarla, ir a rescatarla, era una molestia lo sabia pero era su oportunidad, desde que llego solo la había visto una sola vez pero con esa ve había bastado para decidirse.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba encerrada en una habitación la cual consistía en una cama y un baño no sabia donde se encontraba, después de enfrentarse con akatsuki en lo cual todo había salido mal no pudo conseguir el pergamino del primer hokague y los akatsukis la secuestraron

A la pelirrosa los primeros días los había contado pero al estar encerrada sin ver la luz del sol solo se guiaba por el horario en que le traían la comida , dos veces al día , la cual consistían en agua , pan y sopa y debes en cuando unas pastillas con las cuales se sentía mas débil pero se las llevaba un akatsuki el cual no se iba de allí hasta que se las tomaba el parecía tonto pero era muy fuerte y en las condiciones en que se encontraba Sakura era imposible darle batalla así que mejor decidió tomarlas y no dar objeciones , no podía entrenar ya que las pastillas eran para quitarle el chakra, pero tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, recordar y meditar, extrañaba a todos , a naruto su mejor amigo y sus gritos , extrañaba a una hinata tímida a una ino escandalosa a un shikamaru al que todo le parecía problemático a una godaime borracha a un kakashi retrasado , un neji serio una tenten enojada a un sasuke llamándola molestia …….

Extrañaba todo cualquier recuerdo le hacia llorar, todo pensamiento la hacia recordar.

Había fallado su misión los akatsukis la avían capturado y llevado a su guarida, no tenia chacra se sentía débil , no quería comer pero sabia que si no comía nunca saldría de allí por lo tanto lo hacia.

Cada día recordaba sus mejores momentos de su vida para poder sonreír y poder luchar, para no quedarse allí sentada esperando que alguien la rescatara pues nadie sabia el escondite de los akatsukis. Y tal ves cuando lo encontraran ella ya no estuviera viva.

le dolía pensar que tal ves nunca podría salir de misión , nunca tener hijos , no volver a ver la luz del sol o u oler olas saladas del mar , no poder sentir el suave aire contra su cara , tenia miedo , mucho miedo pero se consideraba fuerte así que no podía dejar de luchar .

se levanto dificultosamente del colchón, se metió al baño y se baño, los akatsukis eran muy le dieron ropa para que se cambiara y en el baño había jabón y toallas para secarse .

abrió el grifo del agua fría pues allí no había caliente se metió pues ya se había acostumbrado ala helada agua , aguanto la respiración al sentir el agua helada contra su piel , pero enseguida empezó a mojar su cabello tomo el jabón y se empezó a enjabonar quería limpiar toda memoria de ella por un momento quiso ser una chica normal, no una Ninja , no una Ninja medico, quiso ser Sakura solo Sakura, salio del baño una ves bañada se enrollo en una toalla y salio del baño , camino hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto hacia donde acomodaba su ropa en un pequeño mueble abrió el cajón y saco su ropa se encamino hacia la cama y se quito la toalla

- mmm....... Sakura al parecer no estas nada mal – dijo una vos a su espalda.

ella se quedo estática pues si se agachaba por la toalla el dueño de esa vos la tocaría así que prefirió quedarse quieta, prefirió no hacer nada pues no podía hacer nada.

-quien eres- hablo tratando de sonar fuerte-

-digamos que un conocido- dijo el dueño de esa extraña vos acercándose a ella y besando su cuello

-dime quien eres- dijo ella asustada, pues no quería ser violada allí, por uno de los akatsukis.

te lo dije ,un conocido-dijo y acerco su cuerpo al trasero de ella, la cual se sitia muy incomoda y tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

que vas a hacer pregunto -

nada que no te guste- dijo el poniendo las manos en los pechos de ella

no, no lo hagas por favor - dijo ella sollozando

ahh Sakura no me digas que aun eres virgen aun te quedan muchas cosas por aprender- dijo pellizcando sus pechos, los cuales se endurecieron con el acto

noo...por favor- dijo ella de nuevo

ah Sakura vamos yo se que te gusta, yo se que lo deseas, siempre lo has hecho – dijo dándole la vuelta y la acostó en la cama.

La empezó a besar a tocar a y masajear los senos, bajo una mano y con ella pierna de la pelirrosa y empezó a subir.

-noo por fabor-

-esta bien, no te hre nada, me lo acaban de prohibir, a parecer alguien de aqui no quiere que te toquen- dijo suspirando y saliendo del cuarto

no podia creerlo, estaba segura de que iva a set violada alli mismo por un akatsiki , pero al parecer alguien no queria que le pasara nada, pero ..quien seria , lo mas seguro es que guera alguen peor que el que aababa dde salir de su avitacion, era lo mas seguro , pero pues no podia quebrarse la cabeza por eso, lo mas seguro es que la matarian, pero no podia dejar de luchar, saldria de alli.... oo , claro que saldria por algo era la mejor kuinoichi de konoha , tenia qeu pensar, tenia que usar su ingenio, haaa eso era facil era la mas inteligente del equipo siete, ma inteligente,mas no astuta , pero ahsa el cabeza de camaron de naturo podia salir de cosas asi... por que ella no ?.

llebaba 5 dias asi recostada en su cama, cada ves que entraba el akatsuki se hacia la dormida, la cansada,pero se comia toda la comida que podia claro dejando una considerable cantidad en el plato ,se tomaba su pastilla pero en cuasnto el akatsuki se iba corria al baño y la bomitaba por lo tanto no le hacia efecto,al acabo de 5 dias tenia suficiente chakra como para tratar de escapar.

se levanto esa mañana era el dia en que trataria de escapar se puso ropa de todos los dias para no llamar la tencion se tendio en la cama y se proboco fiebre con un jutsu, se recosto en la cama y se hizo la dormida, cerca de 15 minutos despues llego el akatsuki a llebarle la comida, pero, se acerco a ella la miro y toco su frente la cual estaba hirbiendo,la tomo de la cama y la cargo, salieron del cuarto.

sakura estaba feliz esto era justo lo que havia planeado,como pensaban que estaba enferma,la descuidarian mas, por lo tanto tenia mas oportunidades de huir.

llegaron a una habitacion iluminada po una lampara baja en la cual habia unas camas y aparatos que parecian sacados de un hospitalla dejaron en la cama y el akatsuki hablo con alguien que estaba alli

-tiene algo no se que es pero no ha estado comiendo y al parecer tiene mucha fiebre, -dijo una voz cansada

- ah si.. me lo havian comentaddo dejala en la cama, la ire a revisar-contesto la otra vos despreocupada.

-si ya la puse ahi-

-bien-

el akatsuki se acerco y la reviso, como buen medico ninja podia aparentar enfermedad en caso de ser necesario el akatsuki le puso una inyeccion y salio del cuarto, sakura sbia que harian eso asi qeu acumulo chachra e esa parte donde entro la aguja y el liquido no penetro , luejo chupo el liquido y lo escupio, salio de la cam y se encamino hacia la puerta, sali despacio , viento si benia alguien , tenia que envontrar la salida, rapidamente,pero habia muchos pasillos, camino rapidamente hsta que....

-si yo fuera tu no daria un paso mas- dijo uan fria voz

- y si yo fuera tu me alejaria de mi-contesto secamente la pelirrosa

-no creo que estes en condiciones de ablar- dijo el akatsuki desapareciendo y apareciendo detras de la pelirrosa y poniendo en su cuello un kunai

- y yo que tu la soltaria de la forma mas cruel qeu pueda- dijo una voz muy fria ,la cual le recordaba a alguien a la pelirrosa.

-te crees muy fuerte no niño-se mofo el akatsuki

-yo yo fuera tu no me burlaria- respondio el recienllegado,sacando su catanna


	4. Chapter 4

_graciass por leer y por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer esto ,jaj claro también pido perdón por mis horribles faltas ortográficas del capitulo anterior, no es que tenga una ortografía buena ,pero me acababa de poner uñas y no podia escribir bien, sumándole que quería publicar rápido así que escribía a las carreras. También les quiero dar las gracias a_

_**setsuna17**_

_**crystal butterfly92**_

_**hikisuitteru **_

_**death linkin **_

_**pricsila cullen 1014**_

**y a todos los demás que leyeron pero no dejaron rewiew pero se tomaron su tiempo**

**:D**

MOLESTIA PERZONAL

By: lilianna hyuga

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

el akatsuki se acerco y la reviso, como buen medico Ninja podía aparentar enfermedad en caso de ser necesario el akatsuki le puso una inyección y salio del cuarto, Sakura sabia que harían eso así que acumulo chacra en esa parte donde entro la aguja y el liquido no penetro , luego chupo el liquido y lo escupió, salio de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, salio despacio , viento si venia alguien , tenia que encontrar la salida, rápidamente, pero había muchos pasillos, camino rápidamente hasta que....

-si yo fuera tu no daría un paso mas- dijo una fría voz

- y si yo fuera tu me alejaría de mi-contesto secamente la pelirrosa

-no creo que estés en condiciones de hablar- dijo el akatsuki desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de la pelirrosa y poniendo en su cuello un kunai

- y yo que tu la soltaría o te matare de la forma mas cruel que se me ocurra- dijo una voz muy fría ,la cual le recordaba a alguien a la pelirrosa.

-te crees muy fuerte no niño-se mofo el akatsuki viendo detenidamente al recién llegado

-si yo fuera tu no me burlaría- respondió el recién llegado, sacando su katanna.

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

-acaso crees que me podrás hacer algo con esa katanna -se burlo descaradamente el akatsuki –y no pienso soltar a esta hermosa pelirrosa, aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas con ella –siguió diciendo el de traje negro con nubes rojas al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada lasciva a la única mujer presente y la apretaba mas hacia el.

-suéltala, o te matare –respondió el pelinegro perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-no niñito, no lo eres muy poco rival para mi –argumento el akatsuki.

-perfecto, tendré que matarte- aseguro el uchiha, activando su sharingan y usando genjutsu para manipular la mente del akatsuki .haciendo que este soltara a Sakura, el akatsuki la soltó y el uchiha le dio una patada contra la pared, el oro o se levanto y salto hacia el pelinegro dispuesto a enterrarle en kunai en el pecho, pero como buen uchiha que era sasuke tomo el kunai por la punta antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de tocarlo. Acumulo chacra en su mano derecha haciendo el chidori y al mismo tiempo apareciendo tras la espalda del akatsuki y atravesarlo con el chidori.

-sasuke-dijo una pelirrosa con la voz apenas audible la cual había estado viendo la lucha.

-que quieres- respondió el pelinegro volteándola a ver.

-vámonos, por favor- contesto la pelirrosa al ver la cara de sasuke, del cual había estado enamorada, de recordar todo lo que había sufrido y hecho por el, el que nunca le hizo caso , el que siempre la desprecio. ¿Qué hacia allí?, ¿Por qué la había ido a salvar?, tal vez aun se acordaba de su amistad y la fue a buscar o quizá era una misión, si la misión era lo mas seguro.

-aun no tengo que liquidarlo-replico el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y atravesando con su katana a el akatsuki.

-vámonos- dijo el uchiha, dándose la vuelta y caminando por un pasillo que estaba a su derecha y abriendo una pequeña puerta. La peligrosa lo siguió.

Salieron al exterior, al bosque, un gran bosque con altos árboles, viejos árboles de troncos gruesos y raras formas en la corteza, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde se encontraba, todo era tan escalofriante, cada rama de cada árbol daba miedo, tomo aire fuertemente y sintió como bajaba a sus pulmones, un aire frío como el hielo, un aire tan frío como el muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos delante de ella.

-no podemos quedarnos a admirar el bosque, es la guarida de los akatsukis en cualquier momento saldrán a buscarnos-dijo sasuke viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa y caminando hacia delante.

Sakura escucho la voz del chico, una voz fría, tan fría que de solo escucharlo se le erizo el cabello de la nuca voz de mando, tal y como la debería de tener el ultimo de los uchihas, siguió al uchiha ,viendo solo su espalda su chaleco verde con el abanico de los uchihas en la espalda, el abanico blanco y rojo , sintió tristeza al recordad que sasuke ya no era el mismo niño que estaba con ella en la academia, ni el que estuvo con ella en el equipo siete, seguía igual de frío que siempre, pero en sus ojos negros no demostraban absolutamente nada ningún sentimiento , el era el Ninja perfecto , el que jamás tendría sentimientos para que no interfirieran con sus misiones.

-sal de ahí –dijo sasuke parando de caminar y volteando hacia su derecha.

-ahh sasuke baka, ¿es asi como salidas al proximo hokague?- exclamo naruto sonriendo y saliendo de entre los árboles.

-hmp, no te ocupo, por si no lo has visto ya complete, la misión- dijo sasuke sonriendo con superioridad.

-ah Sakura-chan te extrañe tanto-dijo naruto mientras corria hacia Sakura con corazoncitos en lo ojos.

-naruto baka, yo podía salir perfectamente de ahí, solo que me tomaría un poco de tiempo- respondió la susodicha mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a naruto en la cara.

-pero Sakura-chan por que me pegas si yo te quiero –pregunto un naruto adolorido mientras lloraba por que su compañera no lo quería.

-pero que tenemos aquí- apareció de repente un akatsuki, todos se volvieron rápidamente, pues no habían notado la presencia, por culpa de los chillidos del rubio.

-al parecer, se quieren llevar a nuestra prisionera- respondió otro akatsuki.

Sakura los miro asustada eran dos akatsukis y ellos eran tres, pero ella no se consideraba con las suficientes fuerzas como para hacer la diferencia. Dos akatsuki, cada uno con su respectiva capa negra con nubes rojas, un hombre y una mujer…un momento ¿una mujer? ella no sabia de la existencia de una mujer en akatsuki.

Una mujer con el cabello corto y una flor de papel en el cabello

Y un hombre con los dientes picudos y con una espada envuelta en vendas, a el ya no conocía pero a ella no.

-al parecer no son tan tontos como creía -exclamo el uchiha –pero aun así acabaremos con ustedes.

-al parecer están muy confiados, verdad ¿konan?- hablo el dientes de tiburón.

-eso parase- dijo ella sonriendo

-pues yo los derrotare ya lo verán, no se llevaran a Sakura-chan- grito el rubio enojado

-no, nos la llevaremos por que la mataremos aquí –replico el dientes de tiburón.

-no los dejaremos, dattebayo -dijo el rubio- taju kage Bunshin no jutsu

Los clones de naruto corrieron hacia kisame, mientras otro dos se ponía a hacer un rasengan

Mientras tanto konan empezó lanzarle shurikens de origami a sasuke, el cual ni siquiera se inmutaba y solo se hacia a un lado,

Pero Sakura quería pelear, quería demostrar que no era la indefensa kunoichi de antes, quería demostrarle a sasuke que ya no era una molestia, que no solo naruto y el se habían entrena y hecho mas fuertes si no que ella también.

-sasuke –hablo la pelirrosa

-que quieres Sakura-respondió fríamente el uchiha.

-yo quiero pelear con ella-dijo drásticamente Sakura.

-claro que no, no estas en condiciones.

-claro que estoy en condiciones-exclamo enojada la kuinoichi

-no lo creo mejor aléjate, no podrás con ella-dijo irritado sasuke

-no ella es mi rival-dijo Sakura lanzándole un kunai a konan

-así que te crees lo suficientemente buena, aun recuerdo como te derrotaron cuando viniste a nuestra guarida- así que esta vez será mas rápido -aseguro konan evadiendo el ataque.

Sakura acumulo chakra en un puño y lo impacto sobre la tierra al tiempo que lo liberaba de un solo golpe, konan saco sus alas de papel y se elevo evitando el golpe de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba kunais hacia Sakura, mientras esta trataba de evadirlos. Sakura corrió y de dio un puñetazo de lleno en el estomago el cual no le hizo ningún daño a konan puesto que el estomago se convirtió en hojas de papel, se no sabia que hacer lo único que tenia era su fuerza y rapidez. Pero tuvo una idea.

la empezó a golpear aun que el cuerpo de ella se hiciera papel.

-es inútil, no podrás conmigo, mejor compórtate como niña buena y déjame llevarte y así no terminaras cansada- exclamo Conan con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Claro que no dijo Sakura, al mismo tiempo que konan peleaba con ella con taijutsu con lo cual la pelirrosa estaba muy lastimada, tenia unos grandes cortes en el rostro y brazos y piernas apenas y se podía mover

-vamos niña o ¿eso era todo lo que tenias?, que perdida de tiempo-exclamo konan. al tiempo que le dava una patada en el abdomen a la pelirrosa,

-claro que no- dijo Sakura dificilmente , mientras hacia unos sellos con las manos, sentia como konan le habia roto almenos una costilla,pero trato de no pensr en el dolor.

Aparecieron muchas sakuras, a su alrededor mientras una de ellas, corria hacia ella y le daba un puñetazo en el estomago pero… ¿por que le salía sangre? algo estaba mal, muy mal una y otra vez Sakura la golpeo, pero que pasaba ella estaba sangrando era imposible, trato de defenderse pero, no podía ni siquiera moverse, de pronto se fijo como el cielo empezaba a nublarse y caían gotas de lluvia, pero ¿Cómo podía hacer ella eso? era imposible que pudiera hacer que lloviera, el único que pudo haberlo echo era Pein, pero el no estaba, estaba muerto esa pelirrosa era una débil, no podía moverse y de repente todas las sakuras desaparecieron y solo quedo una.

Sakura empezó a hacer sellos y grito katon: gokakyu no jutsu

el jutsu lanzado por Sakura fue a parar completamente al cuerpo de konan quemándola por completo y haciéndose cenizas.

Sasuke, vio como Sakura aplicaba una técnica ilusoria sobre konan y que esta se quedaba estática sin moverse ni siquiera un centímetro, con la vista perdida.

Miro como Sakura, tenía sangre, en el rostro y una gran cortada en la pierna derecha, podía ver que casi no tenía chakra, pero este último chakra lo gasto en un último jutsu.

Un jutsu muy conocido para el, pero como Sakura sabia ese jutsu, se suponía que solo lo sabia el clan uchiha, después se encargaría de averiguarlo por que la lucha aun no terminaba.

Sakura volteo hacia el uchiha y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de ella, después volteo a ver a naruto y cuando lo encontró, no lo podía creer, kisame estaba peleando contra el, naruto lanzaba patadas y puñetazos contra kisame el cual no paraba de reír y solo los esquivaba, y de un solo puñetazo vio como naruto salía volando muy lejos y kisame saltaba en le aire y le daba una patada para después aparecer debajo de naruto y volver a golpearlo.

Kisame estaba a punto de matarlo, y ella ya no podía hacer nada.

-sasuke, haz algo por favor -grito Sakura.

Sasuke se quedo parado mirando como estaban matando a su "mejor amigo"

-sasuke, por favor haz algo-suplico la pelirrosa.

-no tenia por que haber venido el se lo busco- dijo el uchiha indiferente.

-por favor sasuke, hazlo sálvalo hazme ese favor, por favor haré lo que tu quieras pero sálvalo -dijo la chica llorando

-esta bien pero no tengo por que hacerlo, el no tenia esta misión yo si – dijo sasuke para luego desaparecer de allí y aparecer delante de naruto detuvo detener la patada de kisame, y le dio otra patada a kisame el cual era usuario experimentado en técnicas de agua y las había usado contra naruto, por lo cual estaba completamente empapado, y de esto tomo ventaja el uchiha que levanto, su katana he izo que un relámpago en forma de dragón cayera sobre kisame matándolo al instante.

Sakura se quedo paralizada, sasuke había matado a kisame en menos de cinco minutos y no tenia ni siquiera un rasguño o una gota de sudor, ¿se habría hecho tan fuerte? Entonces ¿ella seguía siendo débil?, esto fue lo último que alcanzo a pensar antes de desmayarse a causa de su pelea con konan.

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

Sintió como estaba envuelta en una frazada, se movió un poco y abrió los ojos al recordar que tenia que estar en la pelea, y se asusto de pensar que los akatsukis, la habían vuelto a raptar, pero, eso no era posible, ella había derrotado a konan y naruto… naruto estaba inconciente y sasuke… sasuke mato a kakuzu…pero ¿ella donde se encontraba? Estaba claro que ya no había pelea ni nada, estaba todo tranquilo. Quito la frazada, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior y alguien le había vendado la herida de la pierna derecha y el estomago.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad y se sentó frente a la fogata que había allí, aun estaban en el bosque, con grandes y obscuros árboles, habían acampado en un pequeño claro y habían tres bolsas de dormir, en una estaba sabia que estaba naruto, sin tener que mirar pues sus ronquidos eran mas fuertes que de costumbre. Y la otra bolsa estaba vacía. No tenia sueño, así que mejor se levanto y busco su ropa, que se encontraba doblada a un lado de la bolsa de naruto, se vistió con cuidado, fue a revisar las heridas de naruto y descubrió que este ya casi estaba completamente curado, solo quedaban unas pequeñas cortadas. No se preocupo mas, el chakra del kyuuby se encargaría de curar las pequeñas heridas que quedaban.

Camino lentamente hacia el bosque, para buscar un poco de agua, aun no la encontraba, pero oyó un leve murmullo se agua y se dirigió hacia donde este se escuchaba, llego a un rió y se inclino y tomo agua, sintiendo como el agua fría bajaba hasta su estomago, se sentó en el suelo y se descalzó, para después meter sus pies en el agua fría, pensó en su aldea, por fin vería a su maestra, a Ino, al idiota de Sai , a Kakashi sensei y a su maestra Tsunade la hokague. Se pregunto donde estaría saskuke, de seguro por ahí vigilando pensó de repente. Saco los pies del agua y dejo que se le secaran al aire libre, para no mojar sus zapatos, se levanto, y camino hacia donde habían acampado.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba abruptamente, poniéndola contra un árbol, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero ese "alguien" le tapo la boca con una mano. Sakura se asusto, ¿acaso seria otro akatsuki? Y ella no tenia chakra suficiente para hacer un simple jutsu.

Sintió como ese "alguien" destapaba su boca y en ese instante vio su cara y se sorprendió de que ese alguien fuera sasuke… ¿que pasaba? ¿Qué hacia sasuke allí con ella?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero el se adelanto a la respuesta, como adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

-vengo a cobrar mi deuda- dijo sasuke con la voz ronca. Sakura se asusto ¿acaso sasuke quería hacer "eso" con ella?

-sasuke- dijo sakura con la voz apenas audible, pues nunca había estado así con sasuke.

- cu, cual deuda- tartamudeo temerosa la pelirrosa.

-la deuda que me debes por haber salvado a naruto- respondió sasuke mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la pelirrosa.

Y allí ella callo en cuenta de la dichosa deuda, recordó como había suplicado a sasuke que salvara a naruto, y como prometió hacer todo lo que el quisiera a cambio de que sasuke salvara a naruto de una muerte segura.

Si a cambio de la vida de naruto era acostarse con sasuke, el pago era demasiado caro pero, valía la pena tenia que cumplir su palabra. Estaba dispuesta ah que sasuke le quitara su virginidad. Estos pensamientos tenía cuando, sintió como sasuke se separaba de ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos, y vio como los ojos de sasuke estaba llenos de lujuria, no había error sasuke se quería acostar con ella. Y para que sus sospechas terminaran de ser aclaradas sasuke la beso.

Desde que iba en la academia soñaba con un beso de sasuke, siempre había pensado que los labios de sasuke sabían a chocolate, chocolate dulce, o a chocolate con licor, pues eran esos los que tenían un sabor dulce pero amargo al mismo tiempo pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo

Los labios del chico la besaban salvajemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ella no respondía, ella quería ese beso, aunque ya no le gustara sasuke no podía evitar pensar que muy bien. No podía aguantarlo más así que…le correspondió el beso… haciendo que el ego del uchiha subiera hasta el cielo, claro si era posible que subiera más.

Sonrió entre el beso, la tomo posesivamente de la cintura y la aprisiono contra el árbol, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, haciendo que la pelirrosa instintivamente le permitiera la completa entrada a su boca, situó una de sus piernas entre las de sakura, para apretarla mas, y exploro la cavidad de la pelirrosa.

Ella era la primera chica con la que estaba desde hacia varios meses, los labios de sakura sabían dulces, un sabor que le recordaba a algo… pero no podía recordarlo.

Su mano izquierda viajo de la cintura de sakura hacia arriba pasando por todo su torso llegando hasta su pecho y frotando su seno lentamente, siguió besándola, pero aparto la cara y la vio a los ojos, y vio como sakura estaba sonrosada y con los ojos cerrados, los cuales después abrió y vio en ellos un extraño brillo, inclino la cabeza y lamió el lóbulo izquierdo de sakura, lo cual hizo que sakura lanzara un gemido casi inaudible, pero que el uchiha escucho, mientras su mano derecha la bajo hasta la cadera de esta y se detuvo acariciando su trasero. Pero el la quería mas cerca quería sentir su cuerpo contra el de el así que la apretó mas contra aquel árbol e hizo que el bulto entre sus pantalones se apretara entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, la cual dejo escapar un audible gemido al sentir el miembro de sasuke contra la entrada de ella.

Sintió como sasuke paso su mano por su torso y llego a su seno derecho el cual masajeo lentamente, torturándola poco a poco con sus suaves caricias las que se diferenciaban mucho del beso salvaje que le suministraba. Trataba de respirar despacio, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo, pues pequeños gemidos amenazaban con salir de su garganta y no quería que sauce se diera cuenta del placer que le hacia sentir con sus caricias. De pronto sintió como el chico dejaba de besarla y abrió los ojos preocupada de lo que el pensara de ella, pero al abrirlos se halló con el rostro de sasuke mirándola detenidamente, miro a sus ojos y los encontró llenos de deseo.

Percibió como el joven jounin lamió su lóbulo izquierdo y respiro lento, por lo cual se le salio uno de esos sonidos que estaba reprimiendo con un poco de suerte y el no lo había escuchado.

Pensó que dejaría de respirar cuando el acaricio su trasero y la aprisiono mas contra el árbol y experimento un gran placer cuando el apretado bulto de el oprimió en su sexo haciendo que ella tratara de respirar y un gemido se le escapo instantáneamente

Sakura, alzo las manos y mientras sasuke la apretaba fuertemente contra el árbol, trato de bajarle el cierre del chaleco de jounin.

Se sintió tan excitado cuando sakura lanzo ese gemido ,(un gemido el cual había causado el) que la apretó mas contra el árbol y dibujo una sonrisa burlona cuando ella trato de bajarle el cierre de su chaleco.

-Que haces sakura-pregunto el jounin con superioridad mirándola directamente a los ojo.

-¿pues este es el pago del favor no?- respondió la pelirrosa volteando a ver el piso para que sasuke no se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

-no, este no es el pago, créeme que no tengo ganas de acostarme con tigo-espeso sasuke seriamente.

-¿no? –Pregunto aterrada la pelirrosa, por un momento paso que tal vez sasuke, la quisiera acecinar -¿entonces cual es? volvió a cuestionar.

Sasuke se alejo de ella unos metros y la miro fijamente, ella se veía tan débil recargada contra ese árbol con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos, con la cara llena de miedo al esperar la respuesta que el daría.

-te casaras con migo-dijo fácilmente

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

_jaja pues a mi me gusto mucho este cap, es el mas largo qeu he escrito hasta ahora, lo hiba a hacer las largo, pero decidi dejarlo aqui y la otra parte que habia escrito dejarloo para el proxx capp, espero y les haya gustadoo_

_hah no olvidenlos rewiews por que son como el agua des escritorr ajajja_

_:D_


	5. Chapter 5

MOLESTIA PERZONAL

By: lilianna hyuga

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

_Sasuke se alejo de ella unos metros y la miro fijamente, ella se veía tan débil recargada contra ese árbol con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos, con la cara llena de miedo al esperar la respuesta que el daría._

_-te casaras con migo-dijo fácilmente._

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

ella no lo podía creer, toda su vida había esperado eso, bueno no así exactamente, cuando era niña siempre había soñado que el le daría un beso de amor y después se arrodillaría y sacaría una cajita la abriría y después le preguntara "quisieras casarte con migo" y ella respondería que si con una sonrisa y un beso y el le pondría el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Pero esto era muy diferente, ni sasuke le había preguntado, no había ninguna cajita ni anillo ni beso de amor. Mas bien el había ordenado que se casara con ella y en ningún momento algo que brillara o que pareciera un anillo.

-claro que no me casare con tigo- exclamo ella.

- claro que lo harás, por que si no matare en naruto, si no hubiera intervenido kisame lo habría matado, podría terminar lo que kisame quería hacer-

-pero es tu amigo, no puedes hacerle eso- dijo ella asustada.

- una vez casi lo hago, ¿por que hoy no debería ser diferente?- contesto el sin remordimientos.

No sabia que responder, era obvio que sasuke podía matar a naruto en cualquier momento y sin ningún problema, pero el era su mejor amigo había estado con ella cuando sus padres murieron en una misión, cuando sasuke se fue, y el que la apoyo cuando ella hizo su examen para jounin.

Sasuke, dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, volvió en si cuando el estaba a una distancia considerable y vio como saco su katana haciendo que varios árboles cayeran. Y ahi fue donde se dio cuenta de que lo que sasuke decía era verdad y que no estaba jugando, se dio cuenta de que al parecer el Uchiha no tenía ningún sentimiento y se le salieron las lágrimas, en pensar en lo que Sasuke se había convertido.

Corrió, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, llego a donde estaba sasuke y lo abrazo, como lo había abrazado el día que el se fue de Konoha y la dejo tirada en una banca. El se quedo quieto y sitio como las lagrimas de ella caían mojando su ropa y sintió remordimiento, de haber hecho que llorara.

- esta bien, lo haré me casare con tigo, pero no le hagas nada a naruto por favor - susurro mientras, lloraba.

El se dio la vuelta, haciendo que ella lo soltara

- sabia que lo harías, lo quieres demasiado como para que dejar que le pase algo -

Era verdad, todo lo que el había dicho era verdad, naruto era como su hermano , había estado con ella siempre, no podría vivir sin el.

- si, es a la persona que mas amo - susurro

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

Era el día de llegada Konoha, había extrañado tanto estar ahi, sentir el sol en sus ojos, los días fríos, ver el agua del rió, oír los ruidos de inicio del día, oler las flores, ir al ichiraku junto con naruto y sus demás compañeros.

Entro por la puerta principal caminando detrás de un sasuke sin expresiones y a un lado un naruto risueño, feliz, sonriendo al saber que pronto podría ir a comer ramen, ya estaba del todo curado, el chakra del kyuubi se había encargado de eso.

Caminaron directo a la torre de tsunade, hacia tanto que no veía a su maestra, su mentora, la única que había creído en ella, la única que sabia lo que sintió cuando todo su mundo se le vino a bajo. Toco la puerta despacio y escucho como una débil vos decía pase.

Entro a la oficina y volteo a ver a la godaime, la cual tenía varias botellas de sake alrededor de ella.

Cuando entro la hokague abrió mucho los ojos y exclamo.

- definitivamente debo de dejar de tomar tanto sake - y luego empezó a reír como loca.

- Creo que a la vieja abuela ahora si se le pasaron las copitas- exclamo naruto riéndose como loco.

- No creo que le podamos entregar el reporte, en ese estado- dijo sakura,

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestra casa- y después de decir esto salto por la ventana de la sala.

- Que le pasa a sakura- pregunto naruto.

-

- Ni idea - respondió sasuke sonriendo de lado y saliendo por la puerta, dejando al pobre de naruto, justo cuando la godaime alucinaba con pervertidos violadores y empezaba a golpear al rubio.

--------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::---------------:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::_______:::::::-------

Se alejo corriendo del despacho, no podía estar ni un minuto mas cerca de sasuke, prácticamente de daba miedo. El seguía como si nada, como si nunca hubiera matado a un akatsuki con solo unos cuantos movimientos, aun estaba asustada después de la ultima "charla" con el y por un momento pensó. _Quien no estaría asustada si le han ordenado a casarse. _Llego a su casa saltando por los techos de las casas de konoha se metió por su ventana la cerro, en ese momento no quería ni una sola visita, es mas no quería ver a nadie en algún tiempo, aun no sabia como les diría que se casaría con Sasuke Uchiha, lo bueno es que el no era chismoso, dependida no toda la aldea se enteraría y ella seria feliz, recordó momentáneamente a sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que besaba que tal ves, en su tiempo fuera de la aldea no solo entreno ha aprender jutsus nuevos, tal ves aprendió _otras _habilidades.

Se sorprendió de lo que pensaba y mejor se dirigió al baño , para irse a dar una gran ducha y pasar el resto de la tarde comiendo y ver televisión.

Salio del baño después de haber estado ahí dentro casi por una hora, envuelta en una toalla y otra en la cabeza, entro a su habitación y se puso su pijama de ositos , fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con que estaba vació, des pues se dijo, claro que esta vació no he estado en casa en meses y no creo que alguien hubiese comprado comida para una posible muerta.

Así que con toda la pereza del mundo tenia que salir al supermercado a comprar alimentos, se puso un suéter café y salio por la puerta de la entrada hacia las escaleras bajo las escaleras y se encamino por la calle hacia el supermercado más cercano y a media cuadra antes de llegar lo diviso, cruzo la acera y entro al súper mercado se dirigió a buscar galletas y luego de poner unas cuantas cajas en el carrito para las cosas, se fue hacia los refrigeradores y saco varios botes de helado, después fue a buscar cereales, dulces, leche y otras cosas y finalmente fue a la caja.

Después de pagar las cosas tomo las bolsas de cosas y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

Cuando llego acomodo las cosas y vio en la lasa una nota de ino

_Sakura, he limpiado regularmente tu casa, no he comprado comida por que no se cuando regresaras, si estas leyendo esto no me vallas a ahorcar, se cuanto te gusta comer._

_Ino._

Creo que ya me había dado cuenta, pensó sakura cuando leyó la nota. Saco helado de chocolate y una caja de galletas y fue a la sala.

-cual pelicula mirare el dia de hoy- se pregunto. Busco por toda su sala y lo unico que encontro fue:

titanic

rocky 5

XXX

tomo la pelicula del titanic rocky la habiavisto millones de veses con naruto y definitivamente ya la tenia harta, la pelicula xxx era de naruto y de Ino. habian llegado los dos un dia diciendo que habian encontrado la mejor pelicula del mundo los dos muy felices con una gran sonrrisa en la cara y naruto diciendo que alfin la habia conseguido y que tenia otras veinte por si queria ver mas y ella sin saber nada se sento en el sillon junto con ellos sin esperarse ver ese tipo de cosas. Claro se quiso ir despues de lso primeros 10 minutos pero sus amigos la obligaron a quedarse diciendole que si no se quedava naruto haria de comer en su cocina asi que prefirio seguin con la cocina de su casa y cerro los ojos para no tener que ver ese tipo de cosas.

-definitivamente no- exclamo poniendo las dos peliculas en la mesita. metio la de titanic en el dvd y se preparo para pasar unas cuantas horas frente al televisor.

faltaban alrededor de unos 20 minutos para que la pelicula se acabara y derepente escucho una vos.

- ¿te gustan ese tipo de cursilerias sakura?-

se espanto tanto al esuchar su vos que salto en su lugar, ¿que estaria haciendo alli? voldeo a donde provenia la vos y lo vio recargado en la pared frente a ella.

-que haces aqui uchiha- pregunto tratando de calmar los rapidos latidos de su corazon.

-hmp- a que hora te vas a dormir.

- mira uchiha el que me valla a casar con tigo, no significa que tengas controlada mi vida o mi horario para dormir- exclamo furiosa volteandolo a ver.

pero eso no explica nada son casi las tres de la mañana y que diria la gente de mi futura esposa si de casualidad se le ocurre pasear a esa hora.

-no me importa que piensen de mi, y aun nadie lo sabe, asi que no te preocupes- dijo para despues volver la cara hacia la television.

- pues mañana se lo diremos a todos- informo.

se atraganto con las gomitas al escuchar eso ultimo.

- ¿que? por si no te habias dado cuenta aun tengo que pensar como se lo dire a mis compañeros-

-eso ya lo pense yo, les diremos que cuando regrese te pedi que fueras mi novia y nos amamos tanto que decidimos casarnos-

no podia creerlo sasuke se habia inventado toda esa historia el solo

- creo que tu pelicula cursi sirvio para darme alguna idea- dijo riendose.

claro el no podria haverse inventado algo que tubiera amor como palabra, el solo era soy-uchiha-ex-vengador-no-me-gusta-nada-y-todo-lo-odio-y-si-no-te-gusta-te-matare-con-un-raikiri.

maldita sea ya habia aceptadoo y el maldito tonto de naruto jamas se lo agradeceria, pero no podia hacer nada.

sasuke camino hacia sakura y le tendio una pequeña caja

-abrelo- ordeno

sakura lo abrio y vio deltro de el un delgado anillo con un zafiro incrustado y con el simbolo uchiha grabado por dentro.

-era de mi madre, la esposa del lider del clan, asi que como ahora yo soy el lider lo tendra mi esposa- informo mientras se daba la vuelta

- me voi, vengo mañana para dar la noticia- y se alejo saltando por los tejado.

mierda, ahora todo era peor, mañana continuaria con esa su vida era un asco.

_**Loo siento me tarde MESES en publicar, pero en realidad no se me ocurria nada & mi madre casi no me dej ausar la compu apaarte de que ya entre a la escuela & casi no tengo tiempo.**_

_**el proximo capitulo prometo a hacerlo mucho mas largo & mas pronto si se puede esta semana**_

_**tambien agradezco a TODOS los que me enciaron un review por que son como el agua de los escritores.**_

_**& tambien quiero publicar dos capitulos de mis dos nuevos fics uno de harry potter que es james lili & otro nejiten en universo alterno**_

_**espero quee los lean como han leido este.**_

_**graceeas**_

_**y no olviden REWIEW**_

_**:D**_


	6. Chapter 6

hola siento usar estae lugar para poblicar esto pero es para una tarea super importante prometo borrarlo :)

olmecas

fueron los primeros en construir centros ceremoniales como La Venta, en Tabasco; Tres Zapotes y San Lorenzo, en Veracruz. las lluvias abundantes y las crecientes de ríos fertilizaban la tierra. las siembras daban excelentes cosechas. Además, el mar les ofrecía peces y mariscos, y si esto fuera poco, las selvas aledañas una caza variada. Los olmecas fueron agricultores, comerciantes, artistas y grandes constructores. Trabajaron el barro y la piedra. La población vivía en aldeas en torno al centro ceremonial dentro del cual residían los sacerdotes y gobernantes con sus familias. Los olmecas crearon los principios de un urbanismo ceremonial, iniciaron el desarrollo del calendario con los conocimientos astronómicos que lo fundamentan y establecieron una escritura figurativa. Se piensa que ellos iniciaron los conocimientos de la numeración, del calendario y de la escritura, como se observa en varios de sus monumentos y esculturas. Entre los años 500 y 400 a.C., los olmecas tuvieron dificultades y del año 300 a.C. al 200 d.C. su cultura se desintegró

MAYAS

Los mayas habitaron al sureste de la República mexicana, Yucatán, Campeche

Quintana Roo, una gran área de Tabasco, la mitad oriental de Chiapas, casi toda

Guatemala, parte de Honduras y El Salvador. Este pueblo se dedicaba sobre todo a la agricultura, en especial a la siembra

del maíz, alimento indispensable desde entonces para nuestro pueblo. También

cultivaron cacao, aguacate y papaya. De hecho, la palabra chocolate derivadel maya. Como lo explica Juan Tonda, en su libro Los señores del cero, la

concepción religiosa de los mayas se basaba en grupos de cuatro dioses. Por

ejemplo, el cielo estaba sostenido por cuatro deidades, los bacabes, colocados en

cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales. La dirección en la que se encontraba

un dios se representaba con un color: el rojo indicaba el este; el negro, el oeste;

el sur era amarillo; el norte, blanco, y el centro, azul verdoso. Por ello a cada

dirección del mundo maya le correspondía un color diferente. La preocupación de los mayas por medir el tiempo los llevó a hacer cálculos

calendáricos y astronómicos tan precisos como los que realizan los astrónomos

modernos. Quienes llevaron a cabo esta tarea fueron sacerdotes astrónomos que

igaban las observaciones del movimiento de los cuerpos celestes y la duración

del año, con las bondades o maleﬁ cios que afectarían sus cultivos. Sin embargo,

a observación paciente y cuidadosa a través de cientos de años; la transmisión

de datos de una generación a otra, y la existencia de mentes ágiles dispuestas a

descartar los cálculos inexactos, fueron los factores principales de su éxito. Cada uno de los días del calendario maya tenía un dios especial y una

característica particular, que determinaba a cada persona. Este calendario se

denominaba tzolkin, almanaque o chuenil kin, y estaba constituido por un año

de doscientos sesenta días, con trece meses de veinte días cada uno. Además,

existían otros dos calendarios, uno civil de trescientos días, y otro de trescientossesenta y cinco; éste, más preciso que el calendario gregoriano que usamos. Los

sacerdotes estudiaban el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes, especialmente el

Sol, la Luna y Venus. Con las meticulosas observaciones que realizaron, no sólo

pudieron calcular con gran precisión la duración del año, sino que midieron el

periodo sinódico de Venus; es decir, el tiempo que tarda Venus en pasar por el

Sol, visto desde la Tierra.

Hicieron la predicción de más de sesenta eclipses. Para poder realizar cálculos astronómicos precisos, se necesita una herramienta

de medición. Así aparece el sistema posicional de la numeración maya en base

vigesimal, e inventan el cero. Éste lo emplearon los mayas, y tal vez los olmecas

y las culturas de Monte Albán, antes que cualquier pueblo en el mundo. El uso del sistema vigesimal de la cultura olmeca, zapoteca y maya se extendió

a las culturas del altiplano. La notación de puntos y barras se ha encontrado en

Teotihuacan, en la pirámide de la serpiente emplumada, en la piedra del palacio y

en varias estelas de Xochicalco; en diversos objetos de cerámica, sellos y estelas

en Veracruz, así como en el valle de México y sus alrededores.

Basados en esta creencia comenzaron a elaborar tablas que predecían

acontecimientos astronómicos. Éstas se hacían en códices, casi siempre de piel

de venado, que se consultaban antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Era tal su valor,

que era lo primero en ser salvado ante cualquier calamidad. No sólo eran un

compendio de conocimientos astronómicos, sino también de todas las ciencias

y técnicas mayas: tecnología agrícola, alfarería, matemáticas, técnicas de caza

y pesca, y de todo conocimiento especializado que mereciera quedar registrado

para su consulta posterior. La plaza del grupo E de Uaxactún, se construyó con

ese propósito, y daba con gran precisión los días de solsticios (invierno) y EQUINOCCIOS (PRIMAVERA)

MEXICAS O AZTECAS

Los mexicas no consideraban el sacriﬁ cio humano un acto cruel, sino un

acto de colaboración con los dioses. El cautivo era el portador, el mensajero de

los deseos del pueblo ante los dioses. Era un rito, al igual que la danza y otras

formas de arte.

Por tanto, debiésemos entender y quizás adoptar, un poco de su visión, para

así contemplar cada día y cada segundo como algo irrepetible y precioso, cargado

de contenido divino.

"…insisto ante su majestad que es innecesario el envío de médicos a los

territorios recién conquistados, pues los que hemos encontrado aquí son

sumamente eﬁ cientes". Así se reﬁ rió Hernán Cortés a los sabios médicos

mesoamericanos. La de mayor relevancia fue la medicina azteca. Para ellos, la salud era

consecuencia de las fuerzas cósmicas con las que debían mantener una relación

dinámica. Por tanto, esta medicina se desarrolló en un clima místico. Para ellos,

el ser humano poseía tres cuerpos o almas. El tonalli, que es luz y día que se

encuentra presente en las coyunturas y la cabeza. En el corazón está el teyolia,

alma que se enfría cuando la persona muere, y en el hígado está el ihiyotl, que,

tras abandonar el cuerpo, se escapa convertido en gas.

Los médicos se dividían de acuerdo con un punto de vista ideológico-mágico.

Al médico-empírico se le llamaba tepatl, que recurría a diversos medicamentos

y que abarcaba los campos de la medicina interna, la cirugía y la psiquiatría,

la obstetricia y la odontología. Gracias a los sacriﬁ cios, consiguieron un

excelente conocimiento de la anatomía humana. Desarrollaron la traumatología

(entablillado), utilizaban coagulantes y cicatrizantes para las heridas; además,

practicaban sangrías con cuchillos de obsidiana y drenaban abscesos.

Los grandes médicos chaman-hechiceros llamados ticitl, que utilizaban

prácticas de magia para los irascibles, epilépticos mutilados y excéntricos,

aprendían a curar con la ayuda de narcóticos, alucinógenos y ayunos prolongados.

Diagnosticaban enfermedades, aprendían a manipular objetos sagrados para

atrapar y expulsar malos espíritus; realizaban rezos, conjuros, y utilizaban la

medicina natural, además de recurrir a mortiﬁ caciones.

En cuanto a obstetricia, la tlamatlquicitl, partera o comadrona, vigilaba

periódicamente el embarazo; intentaba el acomodo del producto, mediante

maniobras externas o internas en el momento del parto, y era muy hábil para

realizar embriotomías en caso de muerte del producto.

Los dioses siempre participaban del proceso salud-enfermedad, como,

por ejemplo, Quetzalcóatl, dios creador; Tzaputlatena, diosa de la farmacia, y

Chalchiuhtlicue, deidad de la fertilidad.

Muy interesante es el hallazgo realizado en Monte Albán, cerca de Oaxaca.

Al parecer, este centro data del año 250 de nuestra era. Ahí, se encontraron varios

grabados anatómicos, entre los que, al parecer, se hace mención de una cesárea.

También se describen diferentes intervenciones menores, como la extracción de

piezas dentarias, la reducción de fracturas y el drenaje de abscesos.

Con la llegada de los españoles, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.


End file.
